


Death loop

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Dusty challenges Blade to do some tricks in the air, things go wrong and end up Blade almost crashing. He then deals with old memories of Nick which are still stuck deep in his mind.Ehhhhh? I shouldn't upload this..I shouldn't have made it, i am thinking about leaving archiveofourown, or maybe just stop making stuff honestly... I get a feeling i shouldn't be here with this stuff...
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Death loop

Peaceful warm day on an air attack base.  
Everyone were doing their stuff, dipper was playing games with the jumpers, Cabbie was peacefully resting in his tent, Windlifter was meditating probably and Blade was with Dusty.  
"There is no way you are faster than me!" Dusty argued jokingly  
"To hell i am, i just usually don't brag about it like you"  
"well you haven't even raced, so how can you say you are?"  
"i know i am Dusty."  
Dusty was getting a feeling that the helicopter isn't joking, still he was getting excited, maybe he had a chance to race with the chief? Would he really agree?  
"well why don't we try it out then.."  
He challanged. Blade looked at Dusty for a moment, skeptical.  
Finally answering "Eh, maybe some other day, i am not going out of the base right now."  
That's true, they shouldn't just go so far away while on duty so that statement made sense.  
Dusty was silent for few moments until  
"But can you do tricks in the air?"  
Blade had to chuckle at this, strange that Dusty would even ask this.  
"of course i can Dusty, you know i can"  
Dusty had seen Blade only doing few loops and things but nothing more.  
"no i actually don't.." he answered, somewhat unsure.  
Blade looked at Dusty again, this time turning more towards him.  
Dust felt somewhat intimidated by the way Blade was eyeing him. He didn't look angry or anything, but there was this strange spark in Blade's eyes that made Dusty wonders if he said something wrong.  
Blade then rolled away from the plane, Dusty wasn't sure weather he should follow or not until he heard "come now! We don't have all day here"  
Dusty then jolted towards Blade, slowing down a bit to match his base.  
Then Blade stopped, turning again and looking at Dusty, he couldn't help it but smile at the plane, he looked so confused and curious on the same time.  
"So, what do you want to see?" the helicopter asked.  
Dusty didn't even know what he should answer, he didn't know what "tricks" helicopters like him were even able to do.  
"ummm…." Dusty was unsure at first but then an imaginary light bulb came up on his head.  
"Ooh can you fly upside down?"  
"Of course i can, almost any helicopter can"  
And with this Blade kicked his rotors into spin and started to lift himself off the ground.  
He rose about 4 meters into the air and then turned himself upside down looking Dusty's excited expression.  
Dusty had a lot of fun just challenging the chief and watching him doing tricks and things.  
Blade then turned his nose toward the ground and spun around few times, it wasn't even that hard but Dusty was amazed at that, it made Blade happy too, to see someone so happy over such little things.  
He then straightened himself again, smiling at Dusty who seemed to get another idea in his mind.  
"do a loop!" he knew it was an easy request for Blade since he had done loops almost always they were putting out fires. But Dusty was still fascinated, watching Blade.  
The helicopter rose into the sky, then did 360 turn, a big circle in the air and coming back down, flying above the ground.  
Dipper had come out too, she was suddenly next to Dusty, watching Blade with a smile on her face.  
Blade saw her whispering something to Dusty to which Dusty laughed.  
Then he looked at Blade again, "Heey Blade! Do a salto in the air!"  
"just a regular salto? Nothing else?"  
To which Dusty gave a nod.  
Blade rose higher up again, he then started to turn his nose down, almost like when he was upside down, but he didn't stop then, he slowly and steadily went on, but on the moment his nose was up, and he had almost finished with the trick, there came this sudden change of the direction of wind, it was a hard north gust, Blade lost balance and was only able to turn back to upside down for a moment when he lost balance and tilted sideways.  
Dusty got extremely scared seeing this, he got a feeling that Blade might actually fall.  
"BLAADEEEE!!" he yelled, bringing everyone's attention on the situation, however noone really saw what happened when they heard Dusty screaming.  
All they saw was Blade going towards the  
ground and crashing on his wheels.  
It wasn't the hardest crash but it still looked like it hurt. Blade tried to get back his balance , he almost diped over, he might have bent his wheel when trying to hold his balance.  
He stopped his engine, bringing his rotors to full stop and got back on all of his wheels, standing now, panting.  
Dusty went right to Blade, he was almost crying "Blade are you okay? I'm sorry i didn't mean it, did you get hurt?"  
Dipper was now right next to Blade aswell, but the helicopter didn't seem to have noticed that, he looked dazed and scared, still panting, his eyes were locked into the distance, Dusty looked at him, worried, he saw something going on in Blade's eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was, there were some extremely strong emotions spinning around in his eyes. 

A memory was playing in Agusta's mind, it was more vibrant than it had ever been in last seven years.  
*  
*  
*

"Heey Blade look at this!!!"  
Nick made another loop in the air, joking around, even dropping himself mid air and then catching himself before hitting the ground.  
Nick was so happy, Blade felt excited, he wasn't scared or worried, he knew Nick wouldn't fall, he never did.  
Nick rose back into the air again and started to do another loop while a sudden crosswind blew and Nick lost his balance, the wind pushed him right towards the ground and before Blade could even open his mouth to scream, there was a loud crash, then a screaming, he stood on the asphalt, there was flames in front of him, his best friend lying on the ground in the middle of them, screaming, he was in flames, he was trashing around, trying to get away from the flames, but he only had one of his ski left and his rotors were into pieces.  
Blade just stood where he was, mouth gaping open, he wasn't able to move, the film instructor tried to put out the fire but it was already everywhere and one fire extinguisher wasn't enough. After about 15 seconds which seemed like an eternity  
Nick stopped screaming, he was laying completely motionless now, someone had finally brought another fire extinguisher and flames were put out completely, what was left was beyond terrible, Nick was lying there, his side was heavily dented due to the fall and half of his body was black, oil seeped slowly from his mouth and part of his face was burned too. Hydraulic fluids we were flowing slowly from his broken rotors aswell from under his heavily dented and scratched right side he was laying on.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Blade?"  
Dusty nudged the helicopter while Dipper was right next to him, in his personal space, she was so worried, she looked at Blade into his eyes so close Blade wasn't even able to focus her. 

"You should get checked Balde, you might have gotten hurt"  
Dusty said  
"are you in pain" the larger plane asked.  
Blade still was quite out of reality, he only shaked his front slightly, "no.. I'm fine…"  
He was watching into the nothingness, still panting, he felt shivers running down in his body, he was shaking.


End file.
